The Way
by GigliwasCool
Summary: “Hello?” He asks while a sneaking smile plays along his lips. Oneshot songfic, set to Clay Aiken song. Absolute fluffiness.


I don't think I will ever run out of these one-shots. Well, I'll keep writing them as long as you guys keep reading them. I'm overwhelmed by the response I've gotten to my little ficlets and I just want to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing because I love you guys and these stories keep running because of you! Alright, enough of the sappiness, here is a little Jommy fluff because I can't seem to stop writing it. It's based on the Clay Aiken song _The Way, _because deep down we all love him. Well at least I kinda like him after the American Idol finale with his better hairstyle. Lyrics are scattered, in italics and centered. I don't own them either. And I added a little summary in bold because I'm really in a writing mood. Ok enough of the rambling on with the story!

* * *

**_The Way_**

**A soft smile, a tender whisper, a fleeting touch. **

**A late night, a temptation growingtoo tantalizing to ignore.**

_I can't take my eyes off you_

She lets her gaze wander over his strong hand that writes the words she can't seem to find as his phone chimes merrily. He slowly picks up his head, looking her languidly and never breaking their stare as he blindly reaches for his phone. "Hello?" He asks while a sneaking smile plays along his lips at the soft touch of her foot against the leg of his jeans.

_The way that you tease me_

Distantly, he hears her response but makes no note of what she had said. He indistinctly nods, not realizing she won't see him, as Jude's foot slips past the fabric of his jeans and caresses his leg lightly. "M-kay Sadie. I have to go." He mumbles almost incoherently and not waiting for a response ashe clasps his phone shut with a powerful snap. "Who was that?" She asks almost coyly as she absently doodles across the page in front of her, knowing all along it had been her sister. But it wouldn't be her sister anymore. It was her turn.

_When I can't find the right words to say_

With these empowering thoughts revolving around her and bringing her more courage than she knew she could muster, she lets her foot thump lightly against his leg from within his jeans, looking up discreetly to see his reaction. His bobs up momentarily and as he goes to lower it again she catches his gaze. A smile plays across her lips, mirrored in his eyes as he finally responds. "Oh, no one." He tells her vaguely, giving no real mention to the other girl.

_The way that I want you_

As far he can see there is no other girl. It is all Jude. Each sense filled more by her than the next. Every thought that dances through his head is Jude. Simply and plainly, she is everything. Her teeth fall lightly against her lips, drawing his unwavering stare. He watches the skin plump from the pressure she exerts and imagines them against his. He lets his eyes flutter shut for a moment, feeling her lips pressing, her hands roaming, her body leaning.

_The way your lips invite_

Jude watches his eyes flicker open again and sluggishly lets her foot drop from his pant leg, leaving a tickling path along his skin. "Wanna get a water for me?" She asks him, drawing out each syllable and letting her tongue linger on her lips lazily. She watches him stare in fascination, with darkening eyes, never letting his gaze wander. She shakes her head lightly and finally snaps him to attention. "Tom." She says almost sharply. Tommy shakes his head instantly, his eyes regaining focus and his face registering thoughts. "What?" "Would. You. Like. To. Get. A. Water. For. Me?" She repeats for him, annunciating each word for the satisfaction of his stare. "Uh, sure." He says, without really knowing what he agreed to and wanders slowly out the door.

_The way I whisper your name_

Safely outside the studio, Tommy slumps against a hidden wall, letting his back slump. He slowly whispers her name with her image playing in his head on a teasing loop. Her flashing smile, her bright eyes, her playful lips, her tracing fingers. Each tickling him and tempting him to stalk back in the studio, capturing her lips and making her his own. He turns back with every intention to pull her close but the sight of her reaching to grasp the guitar and quickly playing a few notes makes him shake his head with a small smile and turn away. He seeks out the kitchen, knowing that all of Jude's late night requests stem from there; but when he reaches the small alcove he finds himself standing and staring blankly out at the cupboards.

_How you stay on my mind_

"Water." She whispers, sneaking up behind him and letting her breath lay hotly on his neck. He jumps slightly but turns to find her smiling back devilishly. "I knew that girl." He assures her, though each knows better. "Sure Quincy." She bats as she realizes her negligible distance from him. She can see the way his collar rises and falls with his neck at his inhales and exhales.

**Up…**

she takes a step closer.

**Down…**

he magnetically wraps an arm around her waist.

**Up…**

she weaves a finger between each button of his shirt.

**Down…**

he pushes a loose lock of hair behind her ear, letting his thumb brush across her lips as he brings his hand back down.

_It's the way you make me feel when I see you smile_

"Hi." She says with all that she can muster. He smiles at her small voice and pulls her closer, leaning his head closer to her. "Hi." He greets back as she lightly runs a finger along the bridge of his nose, trailing down his cheeks and tracing the outline of his jaw. He moans at her tickling and prancing touch. A feeling that is gone, leaving him wanting more, as quickly as it had been there to tantalize him. His gaze falls again to her lips as she subconsciously licks them sweepingly; without being able to help himself he tilts her head up once more. He finds her smile greet him as he pushes his lips to hers. They brush for only a moment as a shock passes from lip to lip. From gaze to gaze. From Tommy to Jude. From Jude to Tommy.

_What it is that makes me love you_

Her hands encircle Tommy's neck as he presses himself against her again, pushing her against a wall. The distance is met as Jude inclines to reach his soft lips again. The distance is closed as Tommy bends down to recapture her teasingly blushing lips. "Do you still," He begins between the small kisses she doles across his lips. He suddenly finds them motionless against his, making him pull away to look at her. "want that water?" He finishes with a cheeky grin. "No thanks." She tells him with a teasing smile as he repossesses the taste from her lips that he can't seem to forget.

_I feel it in the way._


End file.
